


Sink My Teeth

by Tortellini



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Based on a Tumblr Post, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Being an Idiot, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, M/M, Pre-Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Sexual Tension, Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Jaskier's a little scared. Should he be?Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Sink My Teeth

Something was happening and to be honest Jaskier wasn't sure what it was. Was Geralt mad at him? Or was it something else entirely? Even though he knew this just risked it escalating even more than it had already, Jaskier knew what he had to do. He'd ask it in his least annoying voice (spoiler alert: still a little annoying). 

"Geralt." 

"What." 

"...so like, are we fighting, or...flirting?" Jaskier made a face. "Because to be honest, I can't really tell right now, and..." 

"Jaskier." Geralt growled, baring his teeth; Jaskier tried not to swoon too noticeably. "I am literally about to sink my teeth into your throat right now."

"That doesn't answer my question!"


End file.
